


Grant Me Patience

by AmBunMustRun



Category: Apex Legends (Video Games)
Genre: AFAB Bloodhound (Apex Legends), Established Relationship, Fluff, Gen, Paparazzi, cuteness, headcanons for Bloodhound's gender and appearance are used
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-29
Updated: 2020-08-29
Packaged: 2021-03-07 02:02:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,001
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26179192
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AmBunMustRun/pseuds/AmBunMustRun
Summary: Octavio ran all the way home only to be pursued by the paparazzi.((Not too great, just a cute little fic I wrote to get the writing juices going again))
Relationships: Bloodhound/Octane | Octavio Silva
Comments: 3
Kudos: 24





	Grant Me Patience

Bloodhound was reading a rather enticing book when Octane came sliding in, his prosthetic feet actually managing to leave a skid mark in their wake. He had slid inside, door thrown open in a hurry before it was abruptly slammed shut, the daredevil throwing his back against it in an attempt to barricade it. His breathing was ragged and heavy, chest rising and falling in a quickened pace, his hazel eyes blown out wide and veins glowing their trademark green. He must have stimmed and ran all the way back home from Allfather knows where.

Already knowing the answer but honestly curious as to what happened, without looking up from the book, the hunter hummed, “How did you get here?”

“I-I may or may not have run here from the Paradise Lounge.”

“You ran all the way here?”

“Si.”

“That’s a good two or three blocks.”

“Si.”

“Please tell me you weren’t followed.”

“Well… Um… Es una posibilidad. Y-you know the paparazzi!”

Bloodhound leveled a stare at Octane then with their icy blue eyes, calmly placing a bookmark between the yellowed pages of their book before setting it aside and tucking a long blond braid behind their ear. “So you were.” It was a statement of fact. They could  _ hear _ the crowded footsteps coming close to the door.

Before Octane could stammer out some kind of excuse, there was a loud knocking from the other side of the door. The adrenaline junkie cried out shrilly before throwing his weight back more forcefully against the door, as though terrified that the paparazzi on the other side would try something so foolish as to break the door down.

“Move,” the hunter sighed, standing.

“B-but…! You’re-!”

“I know how to get rid of them without revealing my identity.”

Octane was clearly hesitant before stepping aside for Bloodhound to open the door. The sheer amount of cameras and microphones in their face was definitely annoying, but it didn’t seem to phase them. They had most certainly dealt with them enough to be used to it by this point. The male hid behind his partner just out of sight, clinging to their simple, beige shirt tightly with trembling fingers.

“Excuse me! Miss! We saw Octavio Silva run in here!” someone in the crowd exclaimed.

_ What is it you want with him? _ Bloodhound signed, making sure to keep their mouth shut. Even if nobody would recognize them without their normal attire, they would most definitely recognize them if they spoke. After all, not many humans had such an accent, and especially not one as thick as theirs.

The crowd looked at one another in confusion before one piped up, “We wanted to interview him after his latest Game!”

_ I’m afraid that won’t be possible. _

“But-!”

_ He already ran out through my window. If you still want to pursue him, you’ll have to go around the back, and given who he is, I doubt you’ll catch up to him in time. _

“What is she saying?” one of the paparazzi questioned. The one who seemed to know sign language sighed and shook their head.

“He’s long gone. If we head back now, there might be another Legend over at the Lounge.” The collective sighs of the crowd were loud and discordant. Bit by bit they trickled back down the hall and away from the apartment. Once they were gone, Bloodhound shut the door and locked it.

“You can relax, now, litla kanína,” they hummed, turning to face their partner.

Octane took a careful step back and looked down, arms going behind his back. “S-sorry.”

“Why did you run from them in the first place?”

The male looked a little uncomfortable, lightly toeing at the floorboards, not meeting their sharp gaze. “Everyone is so convinced that Ajay and I are together. We only just started being friends again. We… We were getting drinks at the Lounge and just trying to get back to how it used to be…” He made a bit of a face under his mask, forehead creasing as his brows furrowed. “But… los malditos paparazzi… They showed up out of nowhere and Ajay knows that you and I are together and…”

“She told you to run so they couldn’t try to make it seem like more than it was?” Bloodhound supplied.

Octane shook his head. “No. She wanted me to stay and talk it out with them. But just because they’ve treated  _ her _ nice in the past doesn’t mean that they would… you know…”

The hunter was quiet for a moment before stepping close to their partner, gingerly pulling his mask down and kissing him. “You didn’t want me to be upset by their lies.”

Relaxing a little, the male nodded, wrapping his arms around their shoulders. “Si. I know you know better, but… Hearing everyone accusing me of cheating or something like that…”

“The others know full well that we are committed. And if they did not, then we can assure them of it. Fret not.” Bloodhound shifted and lifted the male, forcing him to wrap his metal legs around their hips. “You were afraid. But you are safe now. You are home.”

Nuzzling his face into their neck and breathing them in, Octane sighed. There was something oddly calming about Bloodhound. There always had been. “Tienes razón… Gracias.” He moved his legs so that the pair could sit comfortably, closing his eyes behind his goggles. “You always know how to deal with those pirañas.”

“The Allfather grants me the patience to handle them,” chuckled Bloodhound, soothingly rubbing his back. “And to handle  _ you _ .”

The male snorted. “You make it sound like a bad thing, mi amor.”

“After that crude crayon drawing you made of Artur on the wall just because I was cooking and couldn’t pay attention to you? No.”

“That was a obra maestra and you know it.” The male couldn’t help but give them a lopsided grin. “Besides, you haven’t done anything about it yet!”

“...Artur liked it. So I left it be.”


End file.
